


Oh No I'm Hot

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, I didn't tag this xeno but just so you know this pairing is definitely mutual xeno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Thor/Rocket (Osmosis). Thor is big and Rocket is tiny and I love it when Rocket thinks Thor could NEVER EVER EVER WANT HIM HE'S SO UNLOVABLE AND THOR IS A LITERAL GOD but then it turns out Thor DOES want him and it's very good.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Oh No I'm Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
